


聲音地圖

by Elajamming



Series: 京都架空系列 [3]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elajamming/pseuds/Elajamming
Summary: 豆原一成最初對河野純喜的印象，是由拉麵香和有活力的聲音所構成的。
Relationships: Kono Junki & Mamehara Issei
Series: 京都架空系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165787
Kudos: 1





	聲音地圖

豆原一成最初對河野純喜的印象，是由拉麵香和有活力的聲音所構成的。

當時還是高中生的豆原因為家族旅行來到了京都，晚上一個人到新京極逛街的他決定在附近的一蘭拉麵用晚餐；當時的他還不知道這家一蘭的分店，在當地的大學生間是「傳說中的拉麵店」，因為「有個很吵的拉麵店員」。

一蘭拉麵的店內走道多，座位與座位間有許多活動式的隔板，甚至店員出餐的地方也放著竹簾，店內鮮有人喧嘩，大部分都安安靜靜地吃著麵。

也因此，「那個聲音」才特別明顯。

「久等了，您的拉麵！」一個中氣十足的聲音說，讓豆原在前往自己座位的時候抖了一下－－同時也有點訝異，畢竟一蘭給人的感覺，原本更像是要營造一個讓客人不受打擾的氛圍－－「不會被客訴嗎？」他忍不住這樣想著。

「啊，那是本店特色。」像是看出他的疑惑般，幫忙帶路的店員笑著解釋，「本來會讓對方小聲點，但反而會有熟客來問，所以就維持原本的樣子了。」

豆原愣愣地點了點頭，在店員引導的位置上坐下，將包包掛到座位旁的掛鉤上，開始研究起店內的客製化拉麵選單。

四周傳來吸食拉麵的聲音，混雜著客人的談話聲，空氣中充滿著豚骨湯、蔥蒜，以及燉煮叉燒的醬油香氣，豆原邊滑著手機邊等著拉麵送上來，一邊注意到剛剛那個中氣十足的聲音時不時在自己在自己周遭響起。

面前的竹簾被掀起時，豆原正好在回一則訊息，「您好，這是您的拉麵！」這句話的宏亮程度讓他稍稍抖了一下。

「謝謝。」原本不會有互動的送餐過程，當時的氛圍卻讓豆原下意識地開口道謝，對方似乎有點意外，被竹簾擋住的身影頓了一下，低低的笑聲透過送餐口傳了出來。

「不客氣。」有活力的聲音在正常對話時是好聽的中低音，骨節分明的手放下了豆原面前的竹簾。

「祝您用餐愉快。」那個音色明亮的聲音提高了音量說，而豆原一成記住了那個聲音。

＊＊＊

而豆原第二次聽到「那個聲音」時，已經是自己也到京都唸書的時候了。

當時他正走在京都車站的西側、和伊勢丹百貨共構的大樓梯上；該樓梯共一百七十一階，並有六層樓高，裝設了數千個 LED 燈，燈光隨著一年四季變化不同的圖樣。人走在其上，便彷彿融入了各色的彩光般，成為了燈光秀的一部分。

豆原還記得當時燈光秀的主題恰好是情人節，而他正一級一級地順著樓梯往下走，粉紅粉藍的燈光在前方交織著，樓梯上三三兩兩的人小聲聊著天，而在那個夢幻寧靜的氛圍裡，那個聲音就這麼清晰地在他一旁響起。

「好冷！」那個聲音說，在冬日寒冷的氣溫中卻彷彿散發著熱度，「我們快點進到室內吧！」

另外幾個聲音附和般隨之響起，各種不同的音色在瞬間混雜在了一起，豆原卻精準地捕捉到了那個自己熟悉的音色－－那個他第一次來到京都，只在拉麵店聽過一次卻牢牢紀錄的聲音－－讓他猛地回頭，還嚇到了在他後方的一個小孩。

「抱歉，」豆原對那個小孩道了歉，原地跳了幾步，轉了個半圈猶豫著。

要跟上去嗎？他想，這樣會不會太突兀？

在他猶豫的時候，傳出那個聲音的人群已經搭著大樓梯旁另外架設的手扶梯往上了，平常不快的手扶梯速度，在此時的豆原看來簡直以飛速把那群人向上帶離他的視線。

「啊，好煩啊。」豆原焦躁地抓了抓自己的頭髮，嘆了口氣後憑著一股衝動回頭跑上自己才剛走下的台階。

豆原向上跑的過程中並不順利，時不時要閃過往下走的遊客，同時在高樓的風聲中，前方的聲音若隱若現，讓豆原差點懷疑自己是不是跟丟了。

「好餓啊，我們等等該吃些什麼？」那個聲音正在說。

「什麼啊，我們都要來到拉麵小路了，當然是吃拉麵啦。」另一個聲音吐槽著，同時手扶梯上傳來此起彼落的笑聲。

快接近了－－豆原如此想著，卻在這時，一個小小的身影從樓梯上朝他摔了下來。

「啊，小心！」豆原驚呼道，下意識伸出手接住對方－－這才發現是個拿著氣球的小孩，小小的身體穿著蓬蓬的羽絨衣，相撞倒是不怎麼痛，不過豆原原本正跟著的聲音－－

「哇，下面是不是發生了什麼？沒事嗎？」那個聲音說。

怦怦－－那瞬間豆原簡直可以聽到自己的心跳聲：對方注意到這邊了，他看過來了嗎？

豆原探頭看往手扶梯的方向，試著找出聲音主人的臉孔，可惜這時他接住的小孩手中拿著的紅氣球飄在空中，正好遮住了他的視線，他只能看到小孩父母正為引起騷動道歉的身影。

「沒什麼的，這裡的樓梯很高，要小心腳下喔。」豆原擺著手說，制止小孩的父母再三地向他表達感謝與歉意，在以微笑作結後，連忙繼續向上跑去。

此時原本好不容易縮短的距離已經比一開始更遠了，豆原一方面抱怨這樓梯怎麼還沒到底，一方面又慶幸樓梯足夠長，他在找的人才還未走到他看不到的地方。

就快到了！豆原想著。

伊勢丹的十樓，也是京都車站中拉麵店的聚集地：拉麵小路的標示牌已近在眼前，豆原追在身後的那群人先一步到達了目的地樓層，正往拉麵小路的入口前進。

豆原深呼吸一口氣，一鼓作氣往上跑，終於衝上十樓的平台後，兩手撐著膝蓋試著平緩急促地呼吸。

不顧附近一對情侶略為錯愕的眼光，豆原急匆匆抬起頭尋找剛剛那群人的身影，發現他們已經到了拉麵小路的入口，豆原趕忙抬起腳正要追上，卻在踏出去的那瞬間頓住了。

我究竟在幹什麼呢？豆原突然感到疑惑：就這麼追了上來，卻也不知道該跟對方說些什麼。總不能一開口就說「你好，我曾吃過你送上來的拉麵」吧？

就在豆原愣神的時候，那個聲音已經跟朋友踏入拉麵小路了，一行人黑壓壓的羽絨外套如同被吸入伊勢丹百貨一般，快速融入那個冒著香氣與白煙的入口，成為了裡面吵雜人聲的一部分。

豆原無奈地嘆了一口氣，略為埋怨白爬上大樓梯的自己，轉身一看－－發現此時正好是燈光秀中間短暫的停頓，原本繽紛的彩光現在一片漆黑。

「啊。」豆原一成抬起頭，看著京都夜晚的天空，懊惱地說：「剛剛應該搭手扶梯就好的。」

自己是個笨蛋嗎？豆原在內心吐糟自己。

＊＊＊

「我覺得你不是笨蛋，反過來說很青春呢。」同系的學長——與那城獎遞給他一瓶可樂，一邊笑著說。

豆原默默接下了可樂，出於對獎的敬重，決定忍下自己的吐槽——對方明明沒大自己幾歲，怎麼就有種家長感呢？

「話說回來，豆原你不用待在這裡也沒關係喔。」獎說著，拍了拍他的背，「這是你在這所學校的第一個學園祭對吧？就不用顧攤了，好好去玩吧。」

豆原原本還想推託一下，但在學長堅定的目光和微笑裡，他還是默默地收起了堅持，開始自己在學園祭的大冒險。

他首先路過的，是鳥人研究社擺出的展品，其名為「會飛的鴨嘴獸 ICOCA」，是做成鴨嘴獸形狀的大型人力機；而不遠處的一大塊區域，則是擺了許多坐墊與暖桌，據說在舉行暖桌評比大會；至於氣氛熱烈的校園一角，是題目為「炒飯到底是不是飯糰餡」的辯論大賽。

對豆原來說，這個學園祭簡直目不暇給，各式展品與活動充滿了他的視野，簡直是青春所構築而成的迷宮，每個轉角都有引人停下腳步的誘因。

「來喔來喔，祈求好運的時候到了！」最後讓豆原停下腳步的，是一個像商店街一樣，擺了個巨大手搖式籤筒的攤販，負責招攬的學生有模有樣地拿著一個保麗龍做成的大聲公呼喊著：「期中要到了卻還沒唸書嗎？開學一陣子了卻沒有好的緣分嗎？快來抽個籤，找到屬於你的開運小物！」

豆原抱著試試也好的心情走上前，依著工作人員的指示轉動籤筒，只見在喀啦喀啦幾聲後，一顆紅色的小球從眼前的籤筒滾了出來。

「恭喜你！」工作人員歡快的聲音在耳邊炸開：「抽到了我們幸運的象徵－－紅達摩！」

一個約有兩個手掌大的達摩在豆原略為錯愕的眼神中被交到他手上，拿在手裡沈甸甸的，讓豆原略為困擾地眨了眨眼－－他怎麼覺得，這已經不是「小物」的範疇了？

「紅色達摩可以幫你留住運氣，大膽展開你的冒險吧少年！」工作人員比出了大拇指說。

看著對方燦爛的笑臉，豆原默默忍下嘆氣的衝動，在有禮地道謝後，轉身繼續自己在學園祭中的探險。

不過事後想想，紅達摩真的有其效用也說不定。

因為當時才剛離開運攤販的豆原，沒隔多久便遇到在本次學園祭中，事後被他評比為最關鍵的一場活動－－奇裝異服校園卡拉ＯＫ大賽。

「好的，接下來是我們的第二輪決賽！」起鬨聲、口哨聲和歡笑聲吸引了豆原的注意，轉頭一看發現是個高架的看台，看台上站著一個穿著鯉魚裝的人，手拿著麥克風正跳上跳下，「歡迎我們的選手：相撲力士和薑餅人的對決！」

只見看台左側走上一個穿著充氣相撲力士裝的人影遲緩地走上看台，頭上甚至帶著頭套弄了個假髮髻，正朝底下歡呼的人群揮手，而右側看臺走上的人則是全身套在薑餅人裝裡，讓豆原不今暗暗思考對方等下到底打算怎麼開唱。

「大家好，我今天要演唱的是〈大阪 LOVER〉！」穿著力士裝的人似乎不覺得在京都唱這首歌有哪裡不對，燦笑著對台下觀眾舉手示意，但真正讓豆原愣住的，是那個熟悉的聲音。

騙人的吧？豆原下意識看向手中的紅達摩，這個幸運物的效用有點快呢。

「好像很近但又很遠的大阪－－」台上的相撲力士艱難地穿著沉重的裝扮舞動著，豆原一成之前曾在京都車站大樓梯上追逐過的聲音，就這麼透過麥克風傳了出來，聲音裡充滿了高漲的情緒。

「不好意思，請借我過一下。」豆原一邊道著歉，一邊努力擠過擁擠的人群往舞台靠近，試圖看清演唱者的臉。

「請問你知道現在在唱歌的人是誰嗎？」等他終於來到舞台附近後，豆原試著向一旁歡呼鼓譟的人打聽。

「嗯？啊，那是足球社的河野。河野純喜。」被他搭話的人微微一愣，但還是很快地給了他答覆。

「好的，謝謝你。」豆原回了對方一個笑容，繼續將注意力放回看台上。

「來到新大阪站接我的你，總是穿著那件運動衫－－」台上的熱唱還在繼續，已經演變成和台下第一排觀眾隔空擊掌的環節了，豆原看著相撲力士圓圓滾滾的裝扮，擔心對方真的不會就這樣摔下台嗎。

「想說的話說不出口，就這麼沉默也是不好的喔－－」相撲力士歡快地唱著，眼睛在燈光下閃閃發亮，在那一瞬間，豆原不只記住了那個聲音，還記住了那雙笑出皺摺的眼睛。

等等回去的路上，幫代為顧攤的獎買點什麼吧，豆原在心中默默地合掌道謝。

＊＊＊

但可惜的是，在學園祭結束後，豆原有一段時間都沒有再度遇到河野純喜，直到祇園祭的宵山。

宵山，祭典的前夜，對祇園祭來說，是巨大山鉾巡行的前一天。由繁複掛毯、駒形燈籠以及各式裝飾物組成的山鉾如同大型的花車，接近時就像座裝飾華麗的小山，豆原當時便是受到樣式各異的不同山鉾吸引，這才在祉園祭前夜，踏入宵山壅擠的人潮。

那晚不同主題的山鉾正停放在已事先封街的四条通、烏丸通一帶，晚上的街道遍布著暖黃色的燈籠，空中飄蕩由鼓聲和笛音組成的祉園囃子，小巷內則是充滿了撈金魚、糖蘋果、甜酒釀等攤販。

豆原一成斜戴著一個柴犬面具，手中拿著團扇，好不容易擺脫主要道路上前胸貼後背的人群，來到新京極附近的一個空曠處喘口氣。

平常熱鬧的新京極商店街，此時絕大多數的人潮都被宵山吸走，街道上三三兩兩散落著停下來休息的人群，豆原歇腳的地方則有著一整排的扭蛋機，他環顧了一圈，發現恰好靠近自己第一次聽到「那個聲音」的拉麵店。

豆原低下頭來研究眼前的扭蛋，發現除了常見的幾個品項外，似乎為了因應祭典的來臨，扭蛋機多了許多諸如微型山鉾、金魚球等特殊的款式，豆原一個個仔細地看過去，試著尋找自己在意很久的假面騎士限定扭蛋系列。

「啊，找到了。」豆原發出開心的聲音，眼睛亮了一下，但隨即他發現事情有點不對－－眼前的扭蛋機中只剩一顆扭蛋孤零零地躺著。

豆原盯著眼前的扭蛋看了許久。他之前也轉過這系列的扭蛋，可惜結果總是無法盡如人意。雖然曾想不如放棄算了，可是每當站到扭蛋機前，他總是無法克制自己想要挑戰的心。

豆原深呼吸了一口氣，啪、啪地拍了兩次手，誠心祈禱自己這次能轉到自己想要的角色後，小心翼翼地伸出手轉動扭蛋機的開關，在扭蛋喀地一聲掉下來時，心也緊張地咯噔了一下。

豆原輕手輕腳地把扭蛋拿出來，然後發出了一聲嘆息－－他又抽到自己已經有的款式了。

「怎麼了，那不是你要的嗎？」一旁突然出現的聲音讓豆原差點跳了起來，其中的熟悉度讓他錯愕地睜大了雙眼往聲音來源看去－－映入眼簾的首先卻是個火男面具。

「啊，抱歉抱歉，我忘記我還戴著面具了。」火男面具邊脫下面具邊說，露出自己曾在校園卡拉ＯＫ大賽上看過的一張臉：豆原還記得眼前的人叫做河野純喜。

此時的河野純喜正一手提著祇園祭的厄除粽，一邊微彎下腰，另一手遞向豆原，對方的掌心赫然躺著一個扭蛋。

「咦！騙人的吧！」扭蛋中的一抹紅色吸引了豆原的注意力，發現那正是他找了很久的限量扭蛋。

「抱歉，剛剛看你似乎很失望的樣子，結果似乎嚇到你了。」火男面具－－也就是河野純喜露出不好意思的笑容，抓了抓頭髮說：「不介意的話，那個就給你吧。」

「真的嗎？謝謝！」豆原目不轉睛地盯著手中的扭蛋，停了一下才猛地想起來：「啊，但我沒有可以交換的東西。」

「沒關係，那個就送你啦。」純喜燦爛地笑著，然後突然像是想起什麼般、不知從哪裡拿出了個糖蘋果，「正好剛剛多買了一個，這個也給你吧。」

豆原盯著眼前紅通通的蘋果思考著－－而這次他沒有考慮太久，畢竟他已經花了夠多時間在追這個聲音了。

「你已經逛完宵山了嗎？」豆原抬起頭，直直盯著純喜的雙眼問。

「還沒呢，我正要開始。」對方一愣，略為不解地反問：「怎麼了？」

「既然如此，要一起逛嗎？」豆原露出可愛的笑臉說：「我想去找金魚汽水。」

純喜一時之間反應不過來般地眨了眨眼，似乎無法理解事情的進展，但仍愣愣地點了點頭：「咦？啊、喔，好啊？」

「既然這樣，我們快走吧！」豆原站起身，歡快地帶頭轉身，重新融入祇園祭的各式彩光中。

——ＥＮＤ——

**Author's Note:**

> ＊這個故事沒有邏輯，如果覺得進度有點快，別懷疑那不是錯覺。
> 
> ＊寫這篇只是因為豆 PDJ 時，選純喜進 Fire 組的理由是「純喜的聲音非常清晰，很有辨識度，一聽就知道是純喜的聲音」。一直想寫這個梗，結果故事變得有點鬆散的樣子ＸＤ


End file.
